Episode 80
The twenty-eighth episode of Hetalia: World Series (eightieth in total for Hetalia) was broadcast on October 1, 2010. It adapts the remainder of Salted Salmon, Germany, and I from Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 3, as well as Chinese-style Mini Revolution from the webcomic Extra Stories. Plot Summary The narrator recaps the events of the previous episodes, with Japan and Germany having given up sodium. Salted Salmon, Germany, and I Picking up from last episode's post-credits teaser, Japan tells Germany that he doesn't have to restrict himself while Germany insists that he must keep his word. Japan believes that they'll be able to overcome their suffering for the sake of their health, to which Germany states that he wouldn't mind the sacrifice. Just then, Italy arrives in a panic, explaining that he heard about their diet from Prussia. He wonders why they've changed and says that they'll get sick. Italy adds that, instead of dieting and being irritated, they should just enjoy their food. The other two hesitate, but resume eating the tomatoes while Italy pleads for them to reconsider. Chinese-style Mini Revolution America asks for China to make him a new airplane. England adds that China should also help out and make their lunch. China instantly becomes enraged and screams that he won't stand for their treatment any longer. He starts to break holes in the walls as America attempts to hold him back (to no avail). England tries to wake France, but France is too busy dreaming and murmuring about how "cute" China is. China turns to face France, clutching his wok. England can only muster a look of "sincere sympathy", as a caption notes. Japan-kun and America-kun Japan and America are walking through Tokyo Kichioji when a cute girl offers America a pack of tissues. America accepts them, and as they're walking away, comments on how she's such a nice girl for giving away free stuff like that. Japan awkwardly says, "Ah...about that..." Post-Credits Teaser: After All The Axis are sitting at a table, and Germany has returned to drinking beer. He admits that he pushed things too far, though Italy reassures him that he was only worried (but shouldn't have been reckless). Japan admits that he was stubborn as well, to which Germany replies that a healthy lifestyle shouldn't be torture. Italy concurs, but Germany says that he should have endurance and accept the training. Japan agrees, with a mouth full of salted salmon, and states that it's wrong to restrain from your favorite things. But Italy is frightened at the sight of the fish and orders him to stop. In a closing scene, Japan demonstrates how to make salted salmon. Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *Japan *America *England/UK *France *China Voice Cast *North Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *China, Narrator: Yuki Kaida English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *America: Eric Vale *England/UK: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *China: Clarine Harp *Narrator: Jamie Marchi Trivia *There were two additional scenes at the end of the webcomic version of Salted Salmon, depicted in omake illustrations. The first was of Japan asking if salted salmon was really wrong to eat, while Italy explained that it had nothing to do with being right or wrong. The second image was of Prussia laughing at Germany for being unable to resist the temptation of beer. *The ending sequence for this episode features a group shot of the Axis along with a close-up shot of Japan. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes